


Яблочный пирог

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Куини чувствует себя в Нурменгарде почти как дома и печет пирог. А Геллерт заигрывает… или играет.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 12





	Яблочный пирог

Куини поднесла к лицу яблоко и вдохнула запах. Свежий и сладкий, с мягкой кислинкой. Идеально для пирога. Она взмахнула палочкой, и пять крупных яблок отправились на выскобленный до белизны дубовый стол, где уже были мука, яйца, кувшинчик с патокой, свежее сливочное масло, коробочки со специями. Кто бы ни занимался закупкой продуктов для кухни Нурменгарда, справлялся он с этим прекрасно. Куини невольно представила Гриндельвальда выбирающим яблоки на рынке и тихо засмеялась.

Последние дни, когда в замке не осталось никого, кроме нее самой и Криденса, казались Куини похожими на каникулы. Она просыпалась когда ей хотелось и делала то, что ей хотелось: читала роман, вязала у камина или гуляла в парке, разбитом во внутреннем дворе. В Нью-Йорке снег редко выпадал раньше Рождества, и каждый раз, когда Куини, закутавшись в шубку, выходила в парк и видела искрящийся на солнце снег, деревья и кусты под пушистыми белыми шапками, ее охватывало предвкушение чего-то необыкновенного.

И, может быть, именно этот едва уловимый дух праздника натолкнул ее на мысль испечь пирог. Было уже очень поздно, за расчерченными морозными узорами окнами хлопьями падал снег, и небо, затянутое облаками, казалось бархатно-серым и близким-близким. Криденс, наверное, спал — во всяком случае, проходя недавно мимо его комнаты, Куини не услышала обычного беспокойного гула его мыслей. Однако картина одинокого вечера у камина со сладким пирогом и глинтвейном показалась Куини такой заманчивой, что она не смогла устоять, накинула шаль поверх легкого домашнего платья, спустилась на кухню, и теперь увлеченно взмахивала палочкой над столом, словно дирижируя маленьким оркестром.

Привычное волшебство, которое она столько раз творила для сестры, за которым так часто с восторгом наблюдал Якоб, могло бы разбудить грустные воспоминания, но этого не случилось.

Взбить масло и яйца, правильно замесить тесто, чтобы оно было легким и рассыпчатым. Размять маленький стручок ванили. Отмерить корицы и имбиря, ровно столько, чтобы открылся аромат, но вкус не был слишком резким. Очищенные и нарезанные яблоки отправились в подрумянившуюся корзинку из теста, поверх легли сплетенные в косу полоски.

Куини еще раз взмахнула палочкой, окутывая пирог жаром, и подозвала к столу баночку с сахарной пудрой. По кухне уже плыл запах печеных яблок и сладкого теста. В глубокой фаянсовой миске поднималась белоснежная шапка взбитых сливок.

— Мисс Куини?! — окликнул ее мягкий голос.  
  
От неожиданности Куини неловко дернула рукой, заклинание сбилось, и пирог, кувыркаясь, взлетел вверх, в лицо пахнуло жаром. Она вскрикнула и обернулась.

Геллерт стоял у очага. На его волосах и на меховой оторочке плаща таял снег, мелкие капли тепло и влажно блестели

— Мы с Криденсом не знали, когда вас ждать, — сказала Куини.

Геллерт покинул замок уже несколько дней назад, не сказав им ни слова о том, куда направляется и когда вернется. Впрочем, это было неудивительно. Тогда Геллерт был неспокоен и зол, ярость пробивалась даже сквозь выставленные им щиты, но сейчас Куини ее не чувствовала. Геллерт стянул перчатки и протянул руки к огню.

— Кажется, я снова вас напугал своим появлением. — Он повернулся к ней, и по его губам скользнула тень грустной улыбки, которая так удивила Куини при их первой встрече.

— Я просто хотела выпить чая с пирогом, — невпопад ответила она.

— Вам нет нужды готовить. Можете приказать цвергам, они сделают все, что вам угодно.

Цверги, ловкие и невероятно уродливые создания, которые прислуживали в замке, были ростом всего в две ладони. Днем им помогали белки и черные галки с желтыми клювами и лапками, но по ночами животные куда-то пропадали, а цверги укладывались спать в кладовой. Они сворачивались клубком, как кошки, прямо на каменном полу, и во сне их румяные личики и даже яркие курточки и колпачки блекли и выцветали.

— Цверги уже спят. Они такие… крошечные, жаль было бы их будить. — Куини улыбнулась. — И я люблю готовить.

Геллерт насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Только им этого всего не говорите. Цверги очень гордые. Обидятся, и не будет с ними сладу.

Куини послушно кивнула. Геллерт снова повернулся к огню, Куини не слышала его мыслей, но выглядел он усталым. После краткого раздумья она подошла и протянула руки, он позволил ей снять с него тяжелый плащ.

— Если вы голодны, — сказала Куини, — я могу приготовить ужин.

— Не нужно. Но, может быть, поделитесь вашим пирогом? Пахнет соблазнительно.

Куини обернулась, готовая увидеть, что ее труды пошли прахом, но совершенно не пострадавший от ее неловкости, почти готовый пирог повис в воздухе, облачко пара и сахарной пудры вокруг него неподвижно застыло.

— О! — только и смогла произнести Куини.  
  
Она никогда не видела ничего подобного: ее заклинания замерли, словно время для них остановилось.

— Я мало смыслю в кулинарной магии, — спокойно произнес Геллерт, — но вы можете продолжить с того, на чем я вас прервал. Готовы?

Куини растерянно кивнула, поднимая палочку.

***

Зачарованные камины и печи по всему замку разгорались, едва кто-нибудь входил, не давая обитателям мерзнуть, и в гостиной, где они устроились, чтобы разделить приготовленный Куини пирог, было тепло. Снегопад закончился, колючие звезды заглядывали в высокие стрельчатые окна. От пламени камина шло сухое и жаркое тепло, уютно потрескивали угли.

Куини собирала с тарелки последние крошки пирога и растаявшие сливки. Уже расправившийся со своей порцией, Геллерт смотрел в огонь, покачивая в ладонях кружку с подогретым вином. Царившее молчание, как и интимный тет-а-тет среди ночи, который с другим мужчиной уже давно стал бы двусмысленным, казались совершенно естественными.

— Чудесный пирог, — сказал Геллерт. — Спасибо, мисс Куини.

— Я люблю готовить. Мне это всегда поднимает настроение.

— А вы грустили?

Куини покачала головой. Она не грустила. Она должна была бы тосковать. По Якобу, по Тине, по Нью-Йорку. По всей своей прежней жизни с ее привычными маленькими удовольствиями и незначительными огорчениями. Но тоски не было.

— Полагаю, вам тут было очень одиноко последние дни. Вряд ли Аурелиус смог вам составить достойную компанию.

— Мне вполне хватило его общества, — улыбнулась Куини. — Хотя Аурелиуса нельзя назвать веселым молодым человеком. Его многое гнетет.

Геллерт качнул головой.

— Об этом потом.

Опустевшая кружка исчезла из его рук, он вытянул к огню ноги в высоких сапогах и довольно прищурился.

— Значит, я могу не переживать, что оказался не слишком гостеприимным хозяином.

Странно было представить, что его это действительно заботит, но Куини и не нужно было утруждать себя лестью.

— Мне здесь хорошо, — искренне ответила она. — Наверное, это странно. То есть…  
  
Она осеклась, но Геллерт усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Все понятно, не извиняйтесь.

— Я никогда не жила в таком красивом месте, — продолжила Куини. — И раньше мне редко удавалось побыть одной. Оказывается, мне это нравится. Так тихо. Люди очень шумные. Некоторые думают и чувствуют так громко, что слышно даже сквозь стены.

Геллерт выпрямился и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Дары, которыми нас награждает текущая в нашей крови магия, удивительны, но безжалостны, — серьезно сказал он. — Вы несете свой с достоинством.

Куини смутилась.

— Читать мысли утомительно, но не более того. В конце концов, большинство людей всего лишь мелочны и глупы. Видеть будущее, должно быть, гораздо страшнее.

— Мелочные и глупые люди творят мелкое и скучное будущее, — насмешливо протянул Геллерт. — Так что главная сложность для провидца — не умереть от скуки.

Куини засмеялась.

— Вы шутите. Мелочные и глупые люди не творят будущее.

Геллерт кивнул, легко улыбнувшись.

— Верно, мисс Куини.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на нее, и теперь она не стала отводить взгляд. Его улыбка была теплой, по лицу плясали отблески пламени, скрадывая странность его черт.

— И вы, кажется, первый человек, — продолжил Геллерт, — от которого я слышу предположение о том, что меня могут пугать собственные пророчества. Впрочем, большинство людей вообще считает, что у меня нет человеческих чувств.

— Сложно не заметить, что это не так, — сказала Куини.  
  
Ей стало слишком тепло у огня, и она сбросила шаль, в которую куталась, на подлокотник кресла. Взгляд Геллерта казался обманчиво ленивым — глаза мерцали из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Вы и сами знаете: люди замечают лишь то, что хотят. Их представления о мире определяются страхом и страстями. Но ваш дар ставит вас выше этого.  
  
Его прохладные пальцы коротко коснулись ее руки.

— Так что вы можете прочитать во мне? — спросил Геллерт.

Было удивительно, что он не задал этот вопрос раньше, в первые же дни Куини в Нурменгарде.

— Очень немногое, — ответила она. — Я даже не уверена, что мне не чудится. Знаете, как иногда кажется, что слышишь вдалеке музыку, но не уверен, правда ли она звучит или это всего лишь твой слух превращает случайный шум в мелодию.

— И что же вы слышите сейчас?

— Просто удовольствие, вполне естественное для человека, который после утомительного путешествия сидит дома у очага с кружкой горячего глинтвейна. — Куини улыбнулась. — Похоже на кошачье мурлыканье.

Геллерт усмехнулся и, поднявшись на ноги, подошел ближе к камину, так что его фигура оказалась озарена теплым сиянием пламени.

Было еще что-то, чему Куини не могла подобрать правильного определения и что она всегда ощущала в Геллерте. Его душа находилась в постоянном движении, и даже сейчас, в минуты отдыха, в нем чувствовалось это кипение и беспокойство. Поначалу это пугало, но потом Куини поняла, что это не гнев и порча, которые, как ее всегда уверяли, отмечают темных магов, а внутренний бунт. Геллерт пребывал в неутихающем разладе с самим собой или, может быть, в вечном поиске чего-то недостижимого. Это перестало пугать, но вызывало сочувствие.

Куини тоже встала и подошла к огню, почти соприкоснувшись с Геллертом плечами.  
  
Он повернулся к ней.

— Вы сказали не все, — полувопросительно заметил он.  
  
Ей показалось, что он отгородился от нее надежнее, чем прежде, но она знала, что его непокой никуда не делся, и испытала прилив горячего сострадания. Каким бременем должна быть эта постоянная смута! Она коснулась его руки.

— Но даже сейчас вы как будто на войне. Вы все время на войне.

Похоже, ей удалось его удивить. Он повернулся к ней, изумленно приподняв брови. Лицо Геллерта всегда было выразительным, но он прекрасно контролировал мимику, а сейчас оно словно ожило. И чувства Геллерта тоже снова приоткрылись. Куини ощутила его удивление и беспокойство и сжала его прохладные пальцы.

Двусмысленность, которой до сих пор не был отмечен этот вечер, вдруг зазвучала совершенно ясно. Они были мужчина и женщина, наедине, и ночь за окном была темна и тиха, и их связывало слишком многое, чтобы они оставались друг к другу равнодушны.

Куини отчетливо почувствовала, что Геллерт готов — нет, не поцеловать ее, скорее позволить ей поцеловать себя, и это придало ей решимости. Мужчины-захватчики ее всегда отталкивали, ей нравилось, когда она сама могла сделать первый шаг. На каблуках Куини была почти одного с Геллертом роста, но сейчас на ней были мягкие домашние туфли, и ей пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, опершись ладонями на его плечи. Она потянулась к нему, нежно коснулась губами губ, скользнула пальцами по грубой ткани сюртука к теплой коже. Затем подалась ближе, обнимая Геллерта за шею. Пахло корицей и печеными яблоками.

Мягко отведя руки Куини стороны, Геллерт отстранил ее.

— Милая девочка. — Он обхватил ладонью ее пылающее лицо и мягко провел пальцем по щеке от скулы к уголку губ. — Твой дар, твое сострадание, твоя красота — все это весьма сильное оружие. И тебе следует хорошенько думать, на кого ты его обращаешь.

Куини отступила на шаг.

— Простите, сэр, — пролепетала она. — Вы правы, мне не следовало…  
  
Она замолчала. Раньше мужчины ей никогда не отказывали. Она была смущена, немного напугана, и не знала, что сказать. Геллерт закрылся от нее, и ее дар не слышал ничего, кроме его беспокойного, как морской шторм, присутствия. Наверное, ей следовало просто уйти. Куини развернулась к двери.

— И что же? — насмешливо бросил Геллерт ей в спину. — Вот так легко сдаетесь?

Неожиданно он обнял ее сзади за талию. Недостаточно крепко, чтобы это ощущалось как грубость или угроза, и все же достаточно, чтобы Куини почувствовала себя пойманной. Его ладонь легла ей на живот, прохладная сквозь тонкую ткань платья.

— Я не могу прочесть ваши мысли, сэр, — прошептала она. — Мне кажется, вы хотите преподать мне какой-то урок, но я не понимаю какой.

  
Геллерт вдруг рассмеялся. Он все еще обнимал ее, Куини чувствовала, как вздрагивают его плечи и грудь, ощутила его веселье, яркое и горько-сладкое, как приправленное специями вино. Неожиданно эти мгновения оказалась самым чувственным переживанием этого вечера. Охваченная уже не желанием утешить, не неясным волнением, а вожделением, Куини сладко вздохнула и подалась назад, прижимаясь к Геллерту всем телом.  
  
Тот стиснул объятия крепче, поцеловал Куини в шею под волосами и легонько оттолкнул.

— Иди уж, ученица, — проговорил он весело.

***

Куини раскрыла тяжелую дверь и выбежала в галерею. Здесь гулял прохладный ветерок, который тут же забрался под платье, скользнул по ногам и шее. Шаль так и осталась в гостиной, и Куини пробрало ознобом. Она пошла быстрым шагом, факелы вспыхивали перед ней и гасли за ее спиной. Звери на щитах и гобеленах встряхивали гривами и расправляли крылья. Не дойдя до поворота, ведущего к ее комнатам, Куини остановилась и подошла к одному из высоких окон. Тронутое по краям изморозью цветное витражное стекло посередине оставалось прозрачным, и крупные яркие звезды за ним горели, как разноцветные, праздничные огни. Куини прижала ладонь к ледяному стеклу, словно касаясь далекого звездного неба, и, неожиданно для себя самой, рассмеялась.


End file.
